


[Podfic] when you kiss me (i am happy enough)

by nickelmountain



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: audiofemme, Community: podfic_project, F/F, Female Friendship, Femslash, Grief/Mourning, Length: 10-20 minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:17:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't have Laura's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] when you kiss me (i am happy enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [when you kiss me (i am happy enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/148107) by [evewithanapple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple). 



[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TwinPeakswhenyoukissmecover_zpsef0d90cf.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:18:30

_Music: Anthems for a Seventeen-Year-Old Girl, by Broken Social Scene_

 

**Download:** [mp3](https://www.box.com/s/ocnysdexowszx5qbmbb6) || [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/o3a8ulynzk2a48jsy4tx)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for KISSES fest at [podfic_project](http://podfic-project.livejournal.com/) in celebration of International Femslash Day! 
> 
> This podfic was repodded by [paraka](../users/paraka/pseuds/paraka) for [multipodicity](http://multipodicity.livejournal.com/) 2011\. Listen to her version [here](296174)!


End file.
